Tino and Princess Luna form the Rainbow Forces
This is the transcript for the scene where Princess Luna and Tino Tonitini start to form the Rainbow Forces in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (We then see Princess Luna leading Tino through the Everfree Forest) Tino Tonitini: '''Where are we going? '''Princess Luna: '''Somewhere where Celestia and Twilight would not think to look. (They continue on running to a castle) '''Tino Tonitini:(confused) The Castle of the Two Sisters? But this is the first place they'll look. Princess Luna: '''Not if they know where to look in the castle. (They go inside) '''Tino Tonitini: But where is that in a castle? Princess Luna: '''You'll find out. (they enter Luna's old room, and Luna makes sure no one is around) (Luna pulls aside an old picture and sticks her horn into the wall while it glows. A doorway opens) '''Tino Tonitini: Wow. Princess Luna: Come on. This way (they head down it) Princess Luna: I'd been preparing this in case Princess Celestia lose control of herself. Right before I turned into Nightmare Moon. (they enter an old abandoned hideout) (Luna cranks up the generator, powering up the hideout) Princess Luna: '''Tino, we both know we can't take them on alone. '''Tino Tonitini: But where are we gonna find help? Everyone and everypony believes them. U.S President: (steps out of the shadows) Not everyone and everypony. In case you're wondering how I got in here, Nighlock teleported me in here. How he knew about this place, I have no idea. (pulls out a file) Anyways, he doesn't know why I wanted to meet with you two. In this file, there people and ponies who didn't believe them. (Luna and Tino open the file, and see pictures of those who did not believe Celestia and Twilight's lies, including Red Hood) Princess Luna: '''Thank you, Mr. President. (before he can say he 'you're welcome', one of Nighlock's portals opens under him, causing him to fall into it) '''Tino Tonitini: '''You take the ones from Equestria, and I'll get the ones from Earth. (we see Luna meeting with Rainbow Dash) '''Princess Luna: '''I heard from my Night Guards that they had a whole elaborate theory as to why you wanted to join the Wonderbolts. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Seriously? Since when do guards gossip? '''Princess Luna: '''Me and Tino need your help, Rainbow Dash. Meet us at the Castle of the Two Sisters later tonight. (we then see Peter Parker working on a late night paper work for Jameson) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Jameson's got you working late again? (Peter, startled, turns around) '''Peter Parker: '''Seriously?! The great Tino Tonitini doesn't know how to knock?! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Sorry, but it was unlocked. What are you working on? '''Peter Parker: '''Finishing my report on how hundreds of dollars went missing from the Daily Bugle's budget. Jameson put me up to it. '''Tino Tonitini: '''It's cool you're doing something interest for Jameson for once, but I need Spider-Man. (Cut back to the Castle of the Two Sisters. Luna is watching a video of when she and Celestia were much younger) '''Tino Tonitini: '''You just gonna stare at the wall, or are you coming? (Luna turns off the video, then holds up the security footage of their recruits) '''Princess Luna: '''How do they look? '''Tino Tonitini: '''They're not exactly a team, yet. '''Princess Luna: '''Then let's get them into shape. (They head into the hideout, and waiting for them are Sunset Shimmer, Lucario, Sci-Twi, Lor McQuarrie, G-Merl, Emerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Max Taylor and Chomp, Zoe Drake and Paris, Rod and Laura, Captain Celaeno and her crew, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Takato Matsuki and Guilmon, Rika Nonaka and Renamon, Nighlock, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangello, April O'Neil, Spike the Dragon, Discord, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Aang, Katara, Blossom, Bubbles, Brian Griffin, Spider-Man, Captain America, Hulk, Falcon, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash (Wally West), Green Lantern (John Stewart), Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Mana Takamiya, Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, Connie, Lapiz Lazuli, Peridot, Mew, Mewtwo, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Moon Knight, Raven, Cyborg, Red Hood, Supergirl, and Damian Wayne) '''Sunset Shimmer: Tino. I'm just glad you're safe. Tino Tonitini: '''Thank you all for joining us. '''Batman: '''I didn't agree to join anything. I just said I would listen. '''Leonardo: So this the situation we must stand for. (They all sit down at the meeting table) Princess Luna: '''I trust you all know what we are getting into. '''Mewtwo: '''Yes. What's our plan of attack against Celestia and Twilight? '''Princess Luna: '''Our plan is to first gather as much support as we can, therefore we gather enough force power, and then strike. '''Wonder Woman: '''You haven't thought this through enough, have you? '''Nighlock: '''Sometimes, to win a war, one must wing it. '''Superman: Yeah, we a strategy to take them down first. And then end this tyranny soon. Captain America: And we got the Cyrstal Gems, except for one. Damian Wayne: '''Amethyst. But why? '''Katara: She must have believed Twilight and Celestia's lies too. Tino Tonitini: (sighs) Figures. Deadpool: '''Don't worry, I have the perfect music for the first battle. '''Nighlock: '''Wade, you weren't invited here. Get out. '''Deadpool: '''Fair enough. (rides out of the Castle on Blythe Baxter's scooter) '''Tino Tonitini: We've got to put our strength and we have to save this world from their tyrancy and suffering. Steven, Connie. (hands them weapons) Take these. We're counting on you. Princess Luna: Let's get going everybody, the world's not gonna save itself. (Everyone agreed) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts